A Pool Of Brown
by Queen Lucy. The Valiant One
Summary: Adopted story, Lucy dreams about this boy, surprise! She starts living with him and his brother Peter, whats with this wardrobe? And why is this so confusing? NO RELATIONS except peter to Ed and Susan to Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

A Pool of Brown: Chapter One

(Lucy)

I wake up to find that outside is chaos, after all, it is war time and enemy planes were bombing the town like mad. Everyone is heading to their bomb shelters in their backyards, my sister screams for me to wake up; she was crying and looked scared. I wasn't used to seeing Susan like this, it was disconcerting. She was usually so calm and collected, but now she was scared and sobbing. I've never seen her cry, not even when Daddy had to go to war; she's always so calm and collected.

"Lucy they're bombing the town! We need to get into the bomb shelter. NOW!" she yells, it is actually quite frightening. Well not so much the bombing as Susan—now she was _scary_, it's like she wasn't Susan at all.

I quickly get out of bed and slide my worn slippers on before running to the bomb shelter with Susan. When we get there Mum tells me to rest and wait until the bombs stop. Then we will leave on the train to the professor's house in the morning with two boys.

I have been wondering who we were going with all week; Mum told us when they first started the bombing on our town. It's too dangerous here and we need to go out to the country and get away from the war like all the other kids. Susan has been okay with it and has convinced me that we needed to leave now or we could die, and Mum would be fine. She is a grown woman after all.

But I still don't like the idea of living with strangers at a weird mansion in the middle of nowhere. No I don't like it at all; I'm only doing this because Susan's going and my mum wants me out of trouble, only for them.

Also because I'm a little bit curious about the boy that is near my age, that was all Mum had told me that one boy was a year older than Susan and the other, one year older than me.

So I slept, quite well, might I add, for someone that's having a war going on above their head. I dreamt of a boy, he had jet black hair, a face that was splattered with freckles that suited him nicely. But the thing I couldn't stop looking at were his eyes, a deep chocolate brown that I practically fell into. We were in a strange place that oddly I knew my way around, it was snowing lightly, not too heavy but enough so that it was a storm. Just snowing it must have been winter; it couldn't have been summer, it was too cold for it to be anything but winter. The boy was smiling now, smiling at me. I felt myself smile back knowing that we were going to be great friends.

But sadly it was only a dream and when I wake up I feel myself smiling. My smile crumples when I realize that it was only a dream and that boy didn't exist. It is still night time; I keep thinking about the boy I had dreamt about, his eyes, they were a pool of brown; I wanted to meet him but I knew he was just a dream—but I could keep reliving him in my head. All too soon it's dawn and we have to leave for the station, we quickly pick up our suitcases and creep out from the shelter into the yard. What we see is discouraging. Most of the neighborhood's houses are gone and in their places were giant holes, but our house is only half gone. Our house was a big house, you might call it too big, but we still thought it home nonetheless. Some people, who had just woken too and had been curious were staring at the ruins, most are crying. I start to cry as well, our home is destroyed!

Even if it is only half gone, it's enough to make me cry. Then I look up and see a boy staring at me from across the street. He looks familiar, I wonder who it is for a minute and then it hit me; it was the boy that I had dreamed about last night. I am just about to walk over there and ask who he is when he starts walking away. I wonder why he was staring at me.

Then mum tells Susan and me that she will make do with the house, and that we have to leave now; otherwise we would miss the train.

I sigh to myself. This is all too much for a ten year old, I miss Daddy and doing the things that made life fun—climbing trees and jumping down into his arms, _much_ to Mum's horror; dancing to the radio with him—I'm _quite_ the waltzer, I'll let you know—and playing with Susan before she started acting like a grownup.

I sigh again and think to myself,

_Just hold on a little longer, this war can't last forever._

_(A.N. Many, many thanks to for letting me adopt this story. The next chapter of My Warrior Queen is coming up soon as well :D Enjoy!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We get to the train station in about an hour. (Our car had been destroyed by the bombs so we had to walk, you see.) We don't want to stick around and wait for the bombs, and we definitely don't want to be late for our train and be left here so we leave early.

"Do you have your ticket Lucy?" Susan asks me, it's a bit stupid really seeing as I've had the ticket in my pocket since I was given it just in case the bombings started and I had to get out of the house quickly. (This did happen so I was lucky I thought ahead.)

"Yes Susan." I say exasperatedly, does she think I'm stupid? We need these tickets to get onto the train! I wasn't about to leave them behind now, was I?

"Good now I think they've put us into the same compartment as the boys were going to be living with. I think they did that so we can get to know them before we start living with them." She mumbles; I just nod my head; it isn't really useful information at the moment.

We get onto the train and into our compartment, then wave goodbye to Mum. After several minutes, the train starts moving and the compartment door slides open. Two boys step in. One is taller and seems strong and sturdy; the other one is smaller and seems almost frail but fast and with hidden strength.

"Hi, you two must be the girls were going to be living with." The taller of the two says kindly, if a bit shyly. I look to Susan. She looks like she knows him for a moment before she answers.

"Yes, that's right I'm Susan and this is my younger sister Lucy," She said pointing at me. She might have sounded a bit rude to others but I know that she is only being like this because she hadn't met these two before; it's just what she does with strangers.

"Who are you?" She asks, sounding slightly less rude.

"My name's Edmund and this is my older brother Peter," the smaller of the two says. Edmund, it's a nice enough name but he seems … Overconfident? No… Mean? No again…

"Oh I know obnoxious!"

It takes me a few seconds to realize that I had said it out loud. "Oops," I say, blushing, "Sorry you just seemed that way from the way you were speaking I didn't mean to say that out loud, I'm sorry." I say now furiously blushing, I could feel the warmth coming up to my ears and going all the way down to my neck.

"It's alright, I get that a lot, and you only just met me so it's alright." He says, seemingly unfazed, they both sit down on the seats opposite me and Susan.

He seems nice from the conversation that I had with him, we talk the whole train ride about everything. He's funny, sporty and smart, not too bad on the looks either. Actually he is quite handsome; I soon find myself only listening to Edmund, not the others. It's only natural that I would only listen to him, though, he is my age after all and he's really interesting. Peter and Susan are doing it too; they aren't paying any attention to us, which is a good thing I guess. It means that we won't be interrupted. We are off in our little world and they are off in theirs.

All too soon it is time to get off the train. It is still fun but it isn't the same, it's as if someone is watching us. It was isolated back on the train, but out here it feels like anyone could hear our conversations. Edmund seems to notice my change and keeps quiet as well, so that only Peter's and Susan's voices are filling the air, as we wait to be taken to our new home. (Well our new home for another six months at least.) (A/N okay I just went with six months because I didn't know how long they were staying there for.)

It is about ten minutes before our ride comes. We are taken to the professor's house and told to unpack. We do as we are told and after that we all set about the house in search of something interesting.

A few days later it is raining outside. So we decide to play hide and go seek, Peter is it and we all dash out of the room; Susan going off to the left and me going straight forward. I don't know where Edmund went but I don't look back to find him. I run to the only spot I know about. Unfortunately, Edmund beats me to it.

"Sorry, I already have this spot." He whispers; I then do the only thing I can do, and run upstairs. I try the first door I see but that doesn't budge. I then try the second door which flies open, I run into the room. I see a large, carved wardrobe that covered by a long white sheet; I gently pull it off and climb in. I start to walk backwards so that I will hit the wall and be invisible to anyone who looks in here. But I just keep walking backwards

_'It's bigger than it looks'_ I think. A few more steps back and I fall on my bottom into a whole new world.

(A.N. What do you think? Review please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting Mr. Tumnus

I fell into a snowy winter wonderland—just like that carol Susan likes to hum around Christmas—and saw a bright light suspended in midair through a misty film of evergreen branches. I move cautiously through it, pushing a few of the prickly branches to the side. It appears to be a lamppost in the middle of the woods. I walk quickly to it and am about to touch the frosted metal post when a…a…_thing_ turns the corner!

I scream and duck behind the thickest part of the lamppost only to see the creature—that looked like a half man, half goat, do the same. _What is he?_ I wrack my brain, trying to think of the name. I peek cautiously to the side and see that the goat-man had dropped several packages in his haste to hide. I walk slowly over and pick them up, saying,

"Hullo, my name's Lucy Pevensie. Who are you?" thinking that this sounds a bit more polite than _"What are you?"_

The creature—Faun, I remember now—stutters "Tu—tumnus, and are you a Daughter of Eve?"

This is puzzling. Mum's name is Helen, not Eve, but then I think about it and realize that he means a girl.

So I smile and say "Yes, I am! Are you a Faun?" The poor thing turns pale from the shock.

After a lot more stuttering, I end up going to tea with Mr. Tumnus in his cave. We eat toast with honey, toast with sardines, and eggs, and tea with _real sugar. _While I'm sipping my tea Mr. Tumnus begins to play his pipes and the flames make pictures—little Fauns dancing in a circle, Centaurs, and all sorts of Creatures. I nod off for a bit and wake up to a dark cave. Mr. Tumnus is on the ground, weeping.

"Mr. Tumnus?" I ask cautiously as I hand him my hankie. "What's the matter?"

"I'm such a bad Faun!" He wails. "Can you imagine a Faun so bad that he would kidnap a girl?" he moans piteously before blowing his nose. It starts to hit me. Oh _no_….

"Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I ask quickly. He weeps for a few more minutes before straightening.

"_No_, no I won't! I _won't!_" he cries fiercely. He leaps up, dries his face quickly, and pulls me through the forest while telling me to be careful—the Trees have ears.

I slip back through the wardrobe and run to find Susan to tell her I'm back.

"I'm back, I'm back, it's alright, I'm back!" I shout running back to the curtain Edmund is hiding behind. He pokes his head out, looking confused.

"What are you doing, Lu?" he asks. This brings me up short.

"I've been gone for hours, in Narnia. Haven't you missed me yet?" I query. Ed merely looks confused.

As he opens his mouth to answer Peter bounds up the stairs.

"I don't think you two have quite got the hang of this yet." He laughs.

"But, Peter, I went to Narnia." I explain. Susan comes into the room.

"Does this mean I win, then?" she asks. After another explanation, we head to the wardrobe. Oddly enough, the back is solid wood and I can't get through. Peter begins to lecture me about growing up and not playing games like this—the _nerve _of him! I'm ready to slap him when Edmund speaks up.

"I don't see why you don't believe Lucy." He says angrily. Peter and Susan just stare.

Ed continues, "Susan, you said that she has always been honorable and tells the truth, but now you do not believe her! _I've _known Lucy less than a week and I believe her!" he yells.

I look at him, shocked, before I run and hug him.

"Thank you Eddie." I mumble, laying my head against his chest.

"You're welcome." He whispers, ignoring the fact that I called him Eddie, a name I don't think he really likes.

Peter is red with anger. He strides across the room, pulling me off Edmund, before yelling about how he shouldn't encourage me. Ed grows steadily angrier, but leaves the room without a word when Peter yells,

"Dad would be so disappointed in you!" Furious, I march over and slap him as hard as I can. It makes a satisfying sound as Peter's hand flies up to cradle his cheek.

"I _cannot_ believe you just said that to Edmund! He's your _brother_!" I shriek before running to find Edmund. He is sitting on his bed, looking very pale.

"Edmund?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed. He doesn't look up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into a fight. If it helps, I did slap Peter. _Hard._" His head shoots up at this. His dark, chocolaty eyes are amused now.

"_Really?_" He snorts when I nod.

"I'll show you Narnia next time I try to go in." I whisper. His arms wrap around my waist as he whispers,

"Thanks."

We spend the rest of the afternoon in his room. I show him how I draw—which just about makes his jaw hit the ground—and we talk as I sketch him.

At dinner, no one comments on the bruise on Peter's face, but Edmund and I do share a small, secret smirk at the sight.

That night, I slide out of bed, grab my little candle, and creep into Edmund's room. I sit on the edge of the bed and shake him awake. He stirs his chocolate brown eyes full of sleep.

"Edmund, would you like to go to Narnia?" I whisper. He shoots straight up.

"Of course I do!" he hisses. Taking him by the hand I lead him to the wardrobe and pull him into the world where Aslan shakes his mane.

(A.N. Isn't Lucy cute? I made her older than in canon. She's 12 now. Edmund is 13, Susan 15, and Peter 16. Therefore she is more mature and that is why she slaps Peter—a nine year old would be more likely to cry, I think.)


End file.
